


Won't Hurt

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 01:32:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15183782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Request Rick finds Carl naked in bed with Negan and it excites him more than it should





	Won't Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Rick pushed Carls door open, freezing when his eyes landed on his son, naked, on top of the man he hated most. They were both sweating and panting, Negans hands gripping Carls hips like he was afraid to let him go. Ricks hand gripped the door knob so hard it might have broken. "Carl." He all but growled. "What the hell is this?" 

Carl gasped and arched his back as Negan continued to fuck into him, not caring that Rick was watching. Rick didn't assume that Negan would care in the first place, though. "Dad..." He panted, his nails digging into Negans chest. "Fuck, dad, it... I just... fuck, right there, right there!" Carl was a writhing mess on top of Negan. A mix of pink cheeks and swollen lips. Irresistible. 

Rick tried to ignore the warmth between his legs and the thoughts in the back of his mind, but it was hard. Carls moans were high pitched and girly and it had been so long since Rick had heard those sounds. He looked like Lori, too. Long brown hair and slim figure. If Rick closed his eyes and pretended he could see Lori. "Get the hell off." 

"Thats what we're trying to do." Negans voice made thw arousal almost vanish. Almost. "Now if you don't mind, officer friendly, I'm gonna screw your son into the sheets. I don't know if watching is your kinda thing but-" Negan flipped them over, pinning Carls hands above his head. "Fair warning."

Beneath Negan, Carl moaned and arched his back. His bangs were sticking to his sweat slick forehead and his eye was closed shut. "Fuck," Carl whimpered. "Negan," His hands moved beneath Negans grip but Carl wasn't able to break free from it. Rick wasn't sure if Carl wanted to, either. Carl was always one to do the opposite of what he wanted. 

Rick could feel his dick beginning to swell beneath the thin layers of boxers and jeans he wore, but there was nothing he could do about it. Closing his eyes only made it worse. The noises were too good. The slapping of skin and the pants and the moans. Rick was so desperate he could come from just listening to it. "Carl," He tried his best to sound stern but his voice was shaky. "When I come back up you better be dressed and he better be gone." 

Rick turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He sunk down to his knees and stuffed his hand into his worn out jeans, slipping it beneath his boxers. He pressed an ear to the door and jerked himself off slowly to the timing of Negans thrusts. He took a deep breath and his hips bucked against his hand.

What Carl doesn't know won't hurt him.


End file.
